


Sugarpuff

by nonamenuisance



Series: Bright [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Astronomy, But... this is me writing... so expect some angst too, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sugawara Koushi, Stress Baking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamenuisance/pseuds/nonamenuisance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not very professional, falling in love with a client.  But when they're as vivacious a person as Oikawa, it honestly can't be helped.</p><p>The sequel to <i>Snugglebug</i>.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>On hiatus</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugarpuff

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, took me long enough to write this, didn't it? Sorry about that. 
> 
> Also... I don't think I write Suga nearly as well as Oikawa.

Stress baking was an unfortunate habit that I fell into my freshman year in high school. The one upside was that, after those years of practice, my cupcakes were heaven on earth and my chocolate chip cookies could rival any grandmother’s recipe—no matter how many generations it had been passed down from. My baked goods had a healing power to them, the ability to cure any ailment or woe; at least, so Noya told me. He always was a little more dramatic than necessary though, so I never felt as comfortable advertising the magical properties of my creations as he did.

All of my friends knew that when I started doling out the sweets and the breads, something was wrong. As good as I was with a set of oven mitts and a whisk, I never bothered baking unless I was upset. But when I did bake, I went all out.

As I stood in the kitchen, surveying the destruction I’d caused in this round of stress-relief, I thought about how many negative sides there was to my baking habit. From acne and weight gain, to an empty wallet, it had caused me a lot of trouble over the years. The worst part of the whole ordeal though, was finding people to pass my sweets off to; not because it tasted anything less than fantastic, but simply because of the _quantity_ of it all. This time, the damage consisted of three banana bread loafs, two-dozen cupcakes—iced and decorated to perfection, several trays-full of lavender earl gray macaroons, and a cake. But not just any cake. A two tiered, German chocolate cake, with extra coconut.

I hated coconut, and so did everybody I know. I didn’t even know I’d had shredded coconut in my pantry. What the hell was I going to do with it?

What had spawned this confectionery disaster was the call I’d received around lunchtime from a man who had sounded incredibly nervous. Most people who called me were nervous, but never to the degree this man was. He was a stuttering mess, but I could tell he was trying valiantly to keep his voice from cracking. He’d made an appointment to come over in two days’ time, given his name—which sounded hauntingly familiar, and hung up as quickly as possible.

After thinking about it for a solid hour, I finally googled him. And what I’d found was the cause of the stress baking. It was Oikawa Tooru; exceptional college volleyball player, famous nation-wide both for jump serves that could cause his opponents to wet their pants in terror and his incredible good looks… and also my long-time former-celebrity crush. He’d faded out of the media years ago. Once the reporters had caught wind that he wouldn’t be able to play anymore after his infamous knee injury, they’d dropped him like a hot potato and moved on to the newer players that had a future in the sport.

Even though his name had slipped from my mind, I’d never forgotten him. When I was in elementary school, he had been just starting his high school volleyball career, and everyone could see his impressive skill in the game. Most chalked it up to talent, but a few, myself included, had caught on early that it wasn’t talent, but pure effort. I’d watched every interview of him live on tv, recording them so that I could re-watch them again and again. 

I was ashamed of it, but all these years later, I still googled him maybe once every six months just to see if there was an update on how he was doing. There was never any news. Nobody ever talked about Oikawa Tooru after the announcement that his volleyball career was over. It wasn’t that I still had that farfetched childhood obsession with him—instead, he was a person that I greatly admired, and I was purely curious as to what became of him.

I couldn’t help but smile.

As nervous as I was about meeting him, the thought of him coming over for some snuggles made me happy; he’d sounded like he needed them. That was my favorite thing about working as a cuddler: giving others what they needed in order to help them be happy.

My friend Nishinoya couldn’t keep a straight face whenever it was brought up. He liked to make fun of the people who would pay for my services. That always angered me. It was hard sometimes, not to pity my clients, but they were never worthy of being made fun of. Finally getting fed up a few months ago, I told Noya about my most frequent client at the time. She was an elderly woman whose husband had died recently. Apparently I looked like he did when he was younger, so she had been visiting me twice a week. I’d pieced together later that it was partly because what would have been their 60th anniversary and his birthday were just around the corner. 

Noya shut up after that.

There were all kinds of reasons why someone would need the comfort that comes from being held, and yet it had been stigmatized to the point where it was comedic. Nothing infuriated me more.

Sighing, I realized that staring at the cake would not make it disappear. I pulled out my phone and called Asahi. He was the one out of my friend group who could tolerate coconut the best.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Everything but the macaroons had been given away by the time Oikawa arrived. I’d put special care into making sure I looked my best and that my apartment was spotless. Most of the macaroons I was able to put in the pantry, but a few wouldn’t fit. As I tried to balance the tray and remove the cover lid from inside the microwave to store them there, the doorbell rang. I jumped, and the tray fell with a crash. Cookie crumbs and icing flew everywhere. _Damn it!_ I didn’t have time for this. Racing out of the kitchen, I flicked off the light and hoped that Oikawa wouldn’t see in there. Not that he’d have any reason to go into my kitchen. But still. 

When I pulled open the door, the first thing I noticed was that time had simply made him even sexier. He was dressed marvelously, and his hair was done in the same style as it had been when he played. With a start, I realized I was staring. Ushering him in, I silently cursed myself. I needed to get a grip.

When Oikawa slipped into the bathroom, I tried my best to calm myself down. It wouldn’t do to get excited while cuddling. In fact, that was the worst thing that could possibly happen. I’d heard of it happening before, in those horror stories that pose as internet reviews, and it never ended well. That would not be me. I would get control of myself.

He stayed in the bathroom for quite a while. My heart had completely stopped racing, yet with each minute Oikawa delayed, it’s tempo would steadily increase again. After checking to make sure the soil was nice and moist for all of my spider plants, I sat down right as Oikawa came out. It was difficult not to laugh. In several of his interviews, it’d been mentioned that he liked astronomy, but I’d forgotten that tiny, adorable detail. It looked like those interviews had been understating his passion for the stars though, seeing as he was decked out in full-on space nerd gear.

When I suggested he take a seat so we could discuss the terms of our session, the poor man looked so panicked that I couldn’t help but feel bad for him. I’d had the thought before, but it hit me again; it must be terribly awkward, going to a stranger’s house to cuddle for a small fee. 

I tried harder to keep myself calm to put him completely at ease. I had barely talked to him, but couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing him again. 

I had to make sure he left relaxed.

Once we’d gotten situated on the bed, Oikawa fell asleep faster than I believed was possible. Once again, I caught myself thinking about how adorable he was.

That was no good.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
I was starting to really like Oikawa; in a mature, real way—not like the distant obsession I’d had for him when I was a child. Even though he and I hadn’t talked, I knew a lot about him just from his little tics and quirks. 

Firstly; aliens. And just space in general, but mostly aliens. They were on almost all of his loungewear, and sneakily hidden in his business attire. 

He was a sleep-talker too. When I tried to wake him up after our first time snuggling, he’d started muttering about a UFO, begging an alien to abduct him. It was so hard to keep a straight face when he finally awoke.

I also noticed he always wore a plain black ring. Once, it had slid down his finger a bit and I could see that there was a tan line from it. Black jewelry wasn’t too common, so when I saw Asahi less than a week later wearing the same ring on the same finger… Well, I just had to comment on it. His reaction was priceless; initially he demanded to meet my client, but before I could even refuse, he stood and left hurriedly, muttering to himself something about having to tell Noya that “he’d found another one.”

Asahi. He was a funny one.

The other, and probably saddest, thing that I’d learned about Oikawa Tooru was how lonely he was. He’d never said anything overtly, but I could see it in little ways: how hesitant he was to leave, even though he was so clearly uncomfortable around me; how he was always so stiff, but as soon as I touched him, he’d melt; how his smiles were always just a little too bright to be real. 

I wanted to see a happy smile on his face. A real one. The kind that caused his eyes to sparkle and his nose to crinkle. 

And so that became my new goal. I began to invite him to stay for tea and a chat. He turned me down every time, but his smile always looked a little bit more natural after the invitation so I didn’t stop.

Right about then was when I got a call from the publisher I’d sent a draft of my book to. Much to my surprise, they’d loved it. I hadn’t expected there to be much interest in a sci-fi/dystopian crime drama, especially one as twisted and convoluted as mine was, but they made a hefty offer that I couldn’t refuse.

As much as I loved being able to help people by snuggling with them, that was not what I’d wanted to do with my life. It had always been my dream to be an author, from even before I’d developed that childhood love for Oikawa. The publishing company made a contingency that I write a second novel, and so in order to have time to do that I would have to quit the snuggling business.

I stopped taking new clients. At that point, I’d only had five total which was the least I’d had since I started. Eventually, they all stopped coming, one by one. Except for Oikawa.

And then he kissed me.

After that, I asked him out.

He’d agreed, a bright blush high on his cheeks. We picked a date and he went home, skipping out on our usual routine of chamomile tea. I could understand that. I wanted some time alone to think myself, without having to have awkward conversation with my brand-new boyfriend.

Besides. I had a lot of planning to do in order to make our first date perfect.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Aliens and space; two of Oikawa’s favorite things. It took me a bit, but I’d figured out how to incorporate both things into our outing. 

Oikawa showed up at my apartment right at ten pm. He’d been confused when I told him that he needed to come over so late, but I was so glad he agreed.

He strode in, and I realized that for the first time, I was seeing him in his everyday clothing; not dressed up for work or dressed down for cuddling. His hair fell in those same perfect, fluffy waves, yet he was wearing glasses and an oversized teal sweater with a UFO on it. The outfit was completed with black jeans and desert boots.

“Oh good, you dressed warm! Here,” I said, handing him the heavy picnic basket I’d packed. “Would you carry this, and I’ll take the blanket?” 

Oikawa gave the basket a dubious glance. “Okay,” he drawled out slowly. “But why? Where are we going?”

I winked at him. “You’ll see!”

His cheeks pinked slightly, but he followed me out the door and down to the parking garage obediently. 

We drove for a long time, Oikawa trying to drown out the awkward silence by playing music from some indie station. My palms were sweating. Why had I thought this was a good idea? It was way too cheesy. He’d hate it. It would come across as far too desperate. What if we didn’t see anything, either? The weather channel was rather confusing on the dates.

I sighed when I spotted the field we were going to. It was too late now.

After parking, we both climbed out of the car and Oikawa turned to me slowly.

“Suga-chan… Did you take me out into the middle of nowhere to kill me? Because I told Iwa-chan that I was going out with you.” His voice was light, almost joking, but his eyes were wide and serious. It was a disturbing look on him.

Instead of replying immediately, I walked over and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Look up,” I whispered. 

He must have done what I asked, because I heard a loud gasp and was suddenly lifted off the ground and spun. 

“Oh my God, Suga-chan! You… I—This is perfect, thank you!”

I pulled back with a grin. “Come on, help me set up the blankets and pillows.”

“Pillows?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah. I hid them in the car before you came over,” I said as I removed them from the trunk. Before I could turn around though, he’d pressed himself against my back and nuzzled his face into my neck. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

I shook him off, smirking. “Don’t thank me yet; at least not until you’ve tasted the cookies I made.”

His eyes brightened like a child’s at the mention of homemade sweets. When he rushed to the picnic basket and yanked open the lid, he squealed, reinforcing the comparison to an excited child.

“You made alien face cookies Suga-chan!”

I’d been stressed about the date, and four dozen mini gray alien cookies were the result. I passed half off to Asahi again, and he was thrilled at the announcement that I was dating Oikawa Tooru. It seemed I was not the only one who had a childhood crush on him.

After we got situated on our pile of blankets and pillows, we curled up together and looked up at the thousands of stars. I’d driven us far, far away from Miyagi so that the city lights wouldn’t block out the night sky. Just as I was getting comfortable, resting my head on Oikawa’s chest, he sat bolt upright, knocking me off. 

“Suga!” He turned to me. “I can’t believe you!”

What? Had I screwed something up?

“You told me that you’d never taken an interest in astronomy! How’d you know tonight was the peak night for the Perseids?” 

“Huh?” I had no idea what was going on.

He gripped my shoulders tightly. “The Perseids, Suga! The Perseids! They’re supposed to be amazing this year!”

“I don’t know what the Perseids are, Tooru. Calm down, and speak Suga-level, ok?” I tried to grin, but it came out as a grimace.

He planted a loud kiss to my forehead, and the grimace slid clean off my face, replaced by a look of shock.

“I was so nervous about going out with you, that I forgot the Perseid meteor shower was happening tonight! That’s why we’re out here, right?”

I laughed when I finally caught on. “Yeah, yeah it is. I watch the weather channel every morning, and they’ve been talking about this for a week. I hadn’t picked up the name though.”

Oikawa laid back, and pulled my down on top of his chest again. He looked at the sky with wide eyes, and an even wider grin.

“We’re gonna stay out here all night, okay Suga?”

I chuckled.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love some feedback. 
> 
> I'll give alien cookies to whoever can guess which anime I stole for Suga's book...
> 
> Also, feel free to hit me up on tumblr at theraven4597. Come say hi!


End file.
